20 truths on Kurosuna no Kazuo and Izanagi Kichiro
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: Just a oneshot, hope you like! rating for content


Author's note: yo! So this is a one-shot based on my two Ocs, Kazuo and Kichiro, for those of you who may not understand it, you might wanna read about the two on their respective stories on fanfiction. Enjoy!

-Kazuo-

Kazuo knows about the clan systems in the other hidden villages, this is why he disbanded the Kiriyama, but he still continues their traditions alone, disregarding the harmful ones and displeasing ones.

Kazuo wasn't a popular kid in the Ninja academy, it had something to do with the scorpions surrounding his house, but he never realized it.

Kazuo only feared scorpions because he woke up one day covered in them, and freaked out entirely, even though the event had not hurt his physical being.

Kazuo's bad relationship with his father is the one thing he wishes he would change if his father were still alive.

Kazuo wondered if his mother loved him more than she loved his father, but he figured she would have left him a long time ago if that were the case.

Gaara doesn't force Kazuo to call him Kazekage-sama, the only reason Kazuo does it is out of admiration, because Gaara was to him what Naruto was to Gaara.

To this day, Kazuo holds Naruto in the highest regard on the same level as Gaara, and wishes he would have been able to help Naruto during his time in the darkness. He is eternally grateful to the Konoha 12, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Kakashi for helping him in his time of need.

There were only two girls Kazuo fell in love with that he did not have any romantic times with. The first was Temari, but he lost romantic feelings for her when he learned of her brutality, he knew Shikamaru would be the only person to handle her. The second was Hinata, but he learned of her love for Naruto and gave up on her reluctantly. He figured they deserved each other and he should not get involved.

Only the Hidden Sand knows of this, but Kazuo actually was killed by a former Hidden Leaf ninja and was brought back to life by the angel of Death. The only reason the angel bothered to do so is because he was the only family she had left.

Kazuo disregards the emotionless teachings of the hidden Sand, and when Gaara disbanded them, he only admired him more.

Kazuo actually does see Usagi and Mizu as his niece and nephew. He loves to play with Usagi, and talk to Mizu, who has stated that only Kazuo has made him talk for so long.

Before Kazuo's death, he was seeing a ninja from the Hidden Mist and had a romantic affair with her, when she learned of his death, her and her brother ran off in search of a way to revive him, they have never been heard from again, and to this day, Kazuo wishes he could tell her he was alive again.

When Kazuo met Aiko, that was the first time he forgot about his past lover. He had no idea why it happened, it just did.

Kazuo considers Sasa-chan to be his best friend; he only wishes that he would be able to turn her into a human.

Kazuo chose the name Kurosuna for three reasons. One, it was the best way to describe his ability to control iron sand, two, the last hidden sand ninja to hold a name like that was Sasori, and he chose to redeem his village by being the true "colored Shinobi" three, Kazuo wanted to end his clan.

Kazuo knows that his adoptive younger sister is in love with Kankuro, he just wishes she would act on her feelings.

When Aiko cried for Kazuo, he instantly fell in love with her, not because he liked to see girls cry, but because his former lover never did anything of the sort for him, he was grateful to Aiko for that, but still finds that emotion weird himself.

Kankuro and Kazuo are mortal enemies in fighting style, but the best of friends everywhere else, to this day, Gaara has never understood it nor does he want to.

Kazuo has only respected ONE Akatsuki member, who it was and why, only Gaara and Kazuo know.

Kazuo doesn't want to become Kazekage anytime soon, if it meant the death of Gaara, Kazuo would rather become a missing-nin than a Kage.

-Kichiro-

Kichiro was rebellious since the day he was born, when the doctor slapped him to make him cry, he kicked him back after he started wailing.

The only females that Kichiro has never had sexual relations with and he was interested in were Hinata, Matsuri, and Aiko.

To this day, he lusts over all three of them.

Kichiro's love of little girls is genuine, yet he also cannot wait until they have fully matured.

Kichiro wanted to fuck Anko the moment he met her and challenged him to hide and seek. He hid in the one place he knew he would never be found, the men's bath.

Despite Anko losing the bet from Kichiro, she has stated he was the best sex she ever had, and that surprised her seeing as she took his virginity.

Kichiro has only regretted having sex with Kurenai because he really respected Asuma, but knew he would have done it sooner or later.

When Kichiro and Jiraiya met, they thought they had found their best friends and now have a set day of the month to peep on the women's bath; it changes randomly each year, and to this day have never been caught.

Kichiro has been the only successful male shinobi to sneak into the women's bath, he refuses to reveal his secrets on the account that if he did, the baths would lose all their female patrons sooner or later.

The only woman Kichiro would not have sex with within his range of interest is his mother, not because she isn't pretty, but because she would be more dominant in the act of it all.

Kichiro has been thrown into countless comas by Tsunade, she always heals him because he's her student, but has no problem kicking his ass all over again once he's recovered and done something stupid.

The first time she did so was after he slept with her.

Kichiro may enjoy being a pervert, but he'll never approve of rapists, and does everything within his power to stop himself from being one.

Kichiro stops having sex with a girl the moment she says no to it, he may not like having to stop, but he would sooner live to fuck another day than ever be deemed as a rapist.

Surprisingly enough, Kichiro is pro-life, this is one of the reasons he does everything in his power to use contraceptives.

When a girl tells Kichiro "Not if you were the last guy on earth" he smiles at the prospect.

Kichiro once considered dating a girl, but he looks at his strict parents and decides against it, he promised himself he'd never be like them.

To this day, Kichiro will never admit to anyone which girl he slept with gave him the best sex, he claims it's because they've all done things differently with him.

The real reason is because he refuses to put any girl above another.

If Kichiro were to make a girl pregnant, he would run to the hills and hide out with his porn stash until it all blew over.

So yeah, here's to my OC's and my overactive imagination! Time to write a college paper! Whoo! Please leave reviews!


End file.
